


muzzle a bitch

by sungshine (ujujuu)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Degradation, M/M, Muzzles, Oral Fixation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cock stepping, minho calls chan puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujujuu/pseuds/sungshine
Summary: The fact that Chan had an oral fixation was no secret. In fact, it was probably one of the most noticeable things about him if you knew what you were looking for. If he wasn’t biting at his fingernails, he was chewing holes into the edges of his shirt sleeves and nibbling on his bottom lip absentmindedly until it bled.In their 6 months of dating, Minho and Chan had gone through trial and error trying to figure out the best way to combat his destructive habits and ultimately came to the best solution. But disobedient pets have to be punished, don't they?Or, punishment means something different when Chan has an oral fixation.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	muzzle a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic for an idea i had on twt, hope y'all enjoy :D
> 
>  **disclaimer:** i write fanfiction for fun and i DO NOT take ships seriously. i don't condone fetishization or forcing ships onto anyone, especially not the idols themselves. if you don't feel comfortable with any of the themes in this fic, just click away now and don't read, please do not complain about content in this fic that you would have already known about through the tags or trigger/content warnings.

The fact that Chan had an oral fixation was no secret. In fact, it was probably one of the most noticeable things about him if you knew what you were looking for. If he wasn’t biting at his fingernails, he was chewing holes into the edges of his shirt sleeves and nibbling on his bottom lip absentmindedly until it bled.

In his 6 months of dating Chan, Minho had become intimately acquainted with the intricacies of Chan’s oral fixation. Many of his habits were pretty destructive and even harmful to himself, albeit not on purpose. They had tried a variety of methods to try and change Chan’s habits like chewing gum, but that had only led to Chan having a perpetually sore jaw and dry mouth.

Their final solution, although some may consider it unconventional, was to let Chan cockwarm Minho when he had nothing better to do. It was a bit inconvenient at times, but it was the best solution after weeks of trying and mutually beneficial for them. Ultimately, Chan just wanted something in his mouth and Minho, well, Minho was always happy to oblige.

That was how Chan had found himself under Minho’s work desk on a Wednesday morning, head resting on Minho’s thigh with his soft cock just held loosely in his mouth, his lips slick with saliva and tongue lolling absentmindedly around Minho’s cock, the excess spit dripping out slowly to form a puddle underneath his chin. His eyes were glazed over slightly, lost in his own world as a large pink plug was nestled in his ass, buzzing at a high enough vibration that he was half hard but not close to coming. 

It was a normal work from home day for Minho and a day off for Chan, who worked by a project-by-project basis, but he was antsy all morning and itching to do something; he was a workaholic by heart and even on his free days he felt the need to be productive even if he was already ahead on deadlines. 

Antsy Chan meant anxious Chan and that means he was much more fidgety than usual, chewing on his lip and picking at his cuticles until they bled and so came the obvious solution, with Chan kneeling obediently under Minho’s desk as he waited for him to finish working.

He glanced up at Minho, admiring the slope of his nose and the delicate curve of his lips as he worked, his brow furrowed slightly as he focused on his laptop in front of him.

Minho seemed to sense his gaze and looked down, smiling softly at Chan and reaching a hand down to pet his hair.

“I’m almost done, Channie, just hold on for five more minutes.”

Chan nodded in agreement, his eyes closing contentedly as his head returned to lean on Minho’s thigh. The time passed agonizingly slowly, but he was a good boy, he could do this, he could be patient.

Suddenly, the vibrations of the plug inside of him increased in intensity and Chan choked out a startled moan around the cock in his mouth, his hips twitching forward against his clasped hands on his lap. The movement shifted the angle of the plug, pressing it more firmly into his hole and against his prostate, Chan crying out as the vibrations sent jolts of white-hot pleasure up his spine.

He unconsciously grinded up into his own hands, his weight shifted forward so much that Minho’s cock was now nestled further into his mouth, the tip just barely grazing the back of his throat. Before he knew it, Chan was coming untouched in his briefs with a muffled whimper, the wet stain feeling uncomfortably cold as the vibrations of the plug in his ass stopped.

The silence afterwards was uncharacteristically tense and when Chan finally came to from the haze of post-orgasm bliss, he realized with a start that Minho had stopped working and was instead staring at him with a disappointed look in his eyes.

Blinking back to his senses, Chan pulled off Minho’s cock, letting his now half hard cock fall out of his mouth, a string of spit connecting them dribbling down his lip.

“M’ sorry, Minho, I forgot the rules, please, I’m really sorry,” he whimpered, staring up at Minho imploringly. 

Minho only shook his head, sighing as he reached over to the far side of his desk to retrieve something.

Realizing what he was grabbing, Chan grew more desperate, one of his hands coming up to grasp at the fabric of Minho’s pants and tugging lightly, his eyebrows downturning in an attempt to appear more pitiful as he gazed up at Minho with wide eyes.

“P-please, I didn’t mean to,” Chan pouted, “I was trying my best, I was trying to be good for you.”

Minho turned back to Chan, object in hand. It was a muzzle, much like a typical dog muzzle with shiny metal wire caging and thick black leather straps that go over the forehead and sides of the head, the metal of the buckles clinking together as Minho hummed noncommittally, seeming to be in thought before he shook his head again in disappointment, mock pout on his face as he patted Chan’s head.

“The rules are the rules, Channie, you already agreed to them before this,” Minho sighed, dangling the muzzle on one finger, his other hand stroking through Chan’s hair, “you’ve been a bad boy so it’s only right that you get punished, hm?”

Chan shook his head with a small _no_ , whining and turning his head away from the muzzle in an attempt to avoid his fate, but Minho’s eyes hardened, the hand in Chan’s hair tightening and tugging his head back harshly to hold him in place as he slid the leather straps over and around his head, tugging on the buckles to make sure it fit snugly before letting him go.

Chan whimpered, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as he nuzzled uselessly at Minho’s crotch, the wire caging of the muzzle preventing him from doing anything other than nudging at MInho’s cock, the object he desired in his mouth so close yet so far away.

“I was going to be generous and let you finish in my mouth but,” Minho sighed in faux sympathy, nudging at the underside of Chan’s balls with his foot, “you chose the stupid route, dear pet, so all you’re going to get is my foot.” 

Despite only coming a few minutes prior, Chan was already hard again, the condescension in Minho’s tone sparking a warmth in his gut that spread throughout his body.

Chan salivated as he watched Minho grasp his cock with one hand, leisurely stroking it up and down as he raised his foot to rub across the front of Chan’s tented briefs. Twitching up towards the friction, Chan whined pitifully, his hands scrabbling on Minho’s leg hesitantly, unsure if he was allowed to touch him, but Minho smiled encouragingly at him, his free hand reaching out to pet Chan’s head gently.

“It’s okay, puppy,” he cooed, “you can grab onto me.”

Chan nodded and grasped the thin fabric of Minho’s sweatpants, the slight additional leverage allowing him to rut even more frantically on the sole of Minho’s foot, but still he cried and begged to have Minho’s cock in his mouth, his mouth gaping open and tongue lolling out as he nosed at Minho’s crotch with his muzzle. Drool dribbled continuously out of his mouth and through the muzzle, leaving a damp puddle on the seat of Minho’s chair as he strained towards Minho’s cock.

Minho tutted disapprovingly, hooking two fingers into the wiring of the muzzle to yank Chan’s head away from him. Chan cried out as he lost his balance, barely catching himself on his elbow as he sprawled out awkwardly at Minho’s feet. 

“Just because I’m allowing you to touch me doesn’t mean you can be a desperate little whore,” he sneered, digging the ball of his foot harshly onto the head of Chan’s cock, “don’t you think you’re being a little too pathetic?”

Chan whimpered at the pressure, nodding in agreement as he got back up, his hands crossed obediently behind him as he leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek on Minho’s thigh but not close enough for his muzzle to touch Minho’s cock.

“Y-yes, I’m your pathetic bitch,” he said, biting down on his swollen bottom lip and gulping audibly as he eyed the way Minho’s hand began to move faster over his cock, fingers teasing at the head before pulling back down.

Chan’s hips moved more insistently against Minho’s foot, the wet stain from his previous orgasm leaving damp patches on Minho’s skin, and he could tell that Minho was getting close as well, his brows furrowing and eyes fluttering closed as he let out a breathy moan, his head tilting back to rest on the back of his chair. 

“P-please, come in my mouth,” Chan begged, desperate tears beginning to drip down his cheeks, soaking into the leather of the straps of the muzzle, “I just want to be useful, m’ sorry.”

Chan shifted closer to Minho with a whine, bending forward so that he could nose at Minho’s cock despite being warned only a few seconds prior that he wasn’t allowed to. A stinging warmth spread across his right cheek as Minho slapped him away, his head snapping to the side from the force behind the slap. Chan stared back up at Minho with wide eyes, crying in earnest now, his hand cupping his reddening cheek to dull the pain as best as he could. 

Chan choked out a strangled moan as Minho rubbed the sole of his foot harshly across the front of his briefs, his narrowed eyes fixated on the way Chan’s eyes fluttered closed at the friction, hand working even faster over his cock, precum slicking the slide of his hand.

“What did I say,” Minho hissed, hooking a finger into the cage of the muzzle to yank Chan’s head close again, “what do you not understand about the rules, dumb slut?”

“M’ sorry, m’ sorry,” he sobbed, his words slightly slurred from the saliva that had collected in his mouth, “p-please, I just want your cock in my mouth.”

“Well, you’re definitely not getting it now,” Minho sneered, jerking Chan even closer to him, the tip of the muzzle pressed against the underside of his cock. With another last pull at his cock, he came all over Chan’s face and the muzzle, cum streaking over his eyes and dripping through the wire of the muzzle.

Chan let out a strangled whimper, reaching his tongue out desperately to try to catch the cum dribbling down the metal caging of the muzzle, eyes fluttering closed and humming in satisfaction when he managed to taste the saltiness of Minho’s cum on his tongue.

He was brought back to the reality of the situation when Minho reached out a hand to card through his sweaty bangs, his bleary eyes blinking open to look back at Minho.

“You’re lucky I have a soft spot for you,” Minho murmured, nudging at Chan’s cock with his foot, “go ahead, get off like the dumb puppy you are.”

Chan whined a small _thank you_ as he pressed his hips forward, grinding his cock on Minho’s foot. The feeling of his half dried cum was unpleasant but it didn’t stop him from reaching the edge quickly, coming with a strangled cry as he soaked his briefs once more, Minho’s hand still gently petting through his hair. 

“There you go, Channie,” Minho said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss onto Chan’s forehead, “You understand why I had to do that, hm?”

Chan nodded sleepily, still in that hazy post-orgasm afterglow, sated despite the lack of cock in his mouth. He rested his head against the side of Minho’s warm thigh again, his eyes still closed in contentment.

“It’s your day off, go to bed and take a nap to rest, okay? I’m just a few minutes from finishing with my work,” Minho booped Chan at the tip of the muzzle before reaching around to unbuckle the straps, setting it back on the desk as he stroked at the slightly red areas where the leather had rubbed against Chan’s face. 

He retrieved a tissue to wipe off the cum on Chan’s face and gave him a last pat on the head before he helped him up, slapping his ass gently as he sent him off towards the bathroom to take a shower and then to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this fic and if you liked it... pls leave a kudo i crave validation and also comments!!
> 
> feel free to follow/dm me on my twt, i occasionally post updates on future fics or threads for wip ideas i'm too tired to write out in full  
> also i finally made a cc so pls submit questions/comments and i'll answer them! y'all are welcome to drop some prompts as well but idk when i'll get to them... eventually while i ignore my 10+ wips :D
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungshinyyy)  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/sungshinyyy)  
> 


End file.
